Mr Snivellus meets his doom
by lovely-little-miss-Irina
Summary: this is an MWPP pranks story) oh you know, just more pranks, hehehe . . ., anyway, pranks pranks and more pranks, that's what i say, and that's what my story's about. oh fine, just read and review!


Authors reminder: Newly invented professor Austeera is the potions teacher, but a certain mistake that's been corrected forced me to make her transfiguration teacher first, so, read the authors note and you'll find out the newly invented circumstance.  
  
Authors note: I must inform you that before you begin, professor McGonagall's got the flue right now, and somebody * clears throat loudly * had to take her place.  
  
-------------- Chapter 1 ---------------  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, realy, I thought one time would be enough. Obviously, I was mistaken, but I must say I realy did think that taking twenty house points from your house would teach you to stop torturing your transfiguration animals and at least try to work on them, I see now that I made a grave mistake when I thought that, I do hope that detention will help at the very least, eight o'clock, my office - oh, and try not to be late again, I'll make it two detentions, and trust me, you don't want two of the three detentions I've got planned." Professor Austeera ignored the frightened squeak that issued from Peter, and turned to face the class. "Homework to be handed in next Monday, I want two rolls of parchment on the subject of vanishing spells. Class dismissed." There was an immediate race to get to the door.  
  
"Hey, Wormtail! Wait up!"  
  
Peter stopped in mid-run.  
  
* * *  
  
"O c'mon!" Sirius said when they were out of earshot, "You're not telling me you're afraid of O'll Miss Austere are you?"  
  
"I can't help it!" Peter argued, "She's completely unfair! Just because I was -" "Torturing your mouse? Don't try to fool us Peter, we saw you . . ."  
  
Sirius Peter and Remus looked at James, expecting him to finish his sentence, but the words never came. His face was getting redder and redder every moment. "James . . . What's wrong?" Remus asked, eyeing James's red face. James lifted the hand containing his wand. At first, the three thought he was simply pointing to something, but a split second later they remembered something McGonagall had told them; "you never use your wand to point to something. Never. There have been one to many incidents where the owner of the wand has accidentally cast a spell while carrying it, I do believe you're smart enough to know what happened."  
  
James broke free from the ring and started walking down a deserted side corridor, his wand still raised. "Hey, James! Ware ya go'in -?" Sirius stopped.  
  
There, right in front of them, was Lily Evens, but this time, she wasn't alone. The rest of the marauders stopped to. "Hey!" Peter shouted, "who gave you permission to kiss Lily?!?" All of the marauders except for James had stopped; James was still walking as if on invisible wheels to ware Lily was standing, Lily broke away from the Ravenclaw student and stared, first at the three marauders, then to James. Lily gave a small squeak, gave another frightened glance at James, and bolted. As for the Ravenclaw, that was a different story, he was staring at James with a very puzzled expression on his face, "What's up with you -?" he started to say, but it was to late, James was already twirling his wand.  
  
* * *  
( Gryffindor common room )  
  
"I can't believe it!" "James, calm down, it was nothing -" "NOTHING?!? LILY WAS ACTUALY KISSING THAT GUY!"  
  
"Don't worry James - you're bound to win in the running! - we'll just, play some sort of prank on him or something -"  
  
Peter broke off inquiringly; James was now muttering hexes under his breath.  
  
"Ohh, you mark my words Snivellus is going to pay for this . . ."  
  
"Snivellus? What did he have to do with this -?"  
  
"Nothing. Positively nothing. But still, I've made up my mind. Since I don't even know that filthy little Ravenclaw's name, and I'm not going to prank Lily. so, that leave's me with no other option, Snivellus, in one year I solemnly vow that if you have any honor, it's going to be gone within the year. Snivellus, prepare to die. . . ."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- So, how did you like it? I do admit though, that wasn't a very good ending, but anyway, about the next chapter, I've got some pretty evil pranks comin' for old Snape, you mark my words. . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Oh, and please don't tell me that anyone's character's off, it's practically impossible to make anyone's characters exact if you're not JK Rowling. And anyone who's not JK Rowling should know this for a fact. 


End file.
